jaednajarfandomcom-20200213-history
Iona Odyssilus
Iona 'Blackhoof' Odyssilus was a member of the Plane-Stryders, although one before they got their name. Blackhoof was known to blunder and fall, but could rally his troops like no other. Blackhoof considered his party his family, who he hunted and fought together with. But above all, he cared for his squire and protege Myraia. Blackhoof perished atop Mt. Ghakis by way of a Roc. Description Appearance Blackhoof stood an intimidating 6'6". Not to mention, he almost never took off his helmet. A formal gala forced him to show his face to the group for the first time, but that's almost it. Like, even when they were eating. Blackhoof ate with everyone else, but they never saw his helmet come off while eating. One minute he'd have a piece of food right in front of his face, and the next someone would look back and he'd be happy and full. It was amazing, really, like some fluke in the space-time-continuum. Blackhoof wore his armor everywhere he went. However the few times someone looked below, they'd see a black-haired face, battle-scared with relatively short hair. Personality Blackhoof was an interesting personality. He was a dichotomy between law and chaos. In a civilized setting, Blackhoof was known to obey law, even at the expense of his friends. In the wilds, all bets were off. Animals killed and beaten, skinned alive. The more time he spent away from home, the more he'd devolve into such an individual. Blackhoof was also known to have a loose tongue and would mouth off to anyone that did the same. Despite all this, Blackhoof did find comfort in companionship. History Pre-Campaign Blackhoof was born in the Centaur homelands of Guadalon. He grew up to be an accomplished warrior and mercenary. Blackhoof participated in the Three-Pronged War as a Medish mercenary, but his actions on the front remain unknown. A year before the events of the campaign, Guadalon found itself in the aftermath of a great fire. It blazed through a meeting of the elders of Guadalon, resulting in the largest natural disaster the nation. This left the most senior of the centaurs, Atohi Serserak, at a little over 50 years of age. Soon after the elder Polkal returned, a sole survivor of the inferno, and rightful heir to Guadalon's seat of power. Atohi would not relinquish however, and mortally wounded Polkal in combat. Atohi also began a systematic destruction of the Guadalon forest to increase the nation's capital. This obviously came at the expense of the environment, and half of the nation turned against him, including Blackhoof. A civil war began. Blackhoof was then recruited by the recovering Polkal to train Polkal's daughter, the centaur Myraia, to become a leader who could guide Guadalon to an honorable future. Blackhoof took this protege out into the world away from their home, and on the road. Part of their goal was to find a druid who might restore their home. A month into their journey, just before reaching Orestia, Blackhoof and Myraia encountered a tiefling called Sabioze through unknown circumstances. The three moved on to Orestia where they allegedly were attacked by thugs in an alleyway, to which Sabioze strung their bodies up and wrote in their blood. Leaving Orestia they ran into a small Vistani encampment where a Madam Eva told them to make their way to Demon's Coil. Campaign Relationships Sabioze Myraia Craxton Xarxes Calatheas Laurence Category:Characters